


Breaking

by Kateera



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Kabby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2857040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateera/pseuds/Kateera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt "How do I breathe without you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking

**Author's Note:**

> It took many stops to look at funny things on tumblr for me to finish writing this. I adore feedback as always!

“Abby! No!”

He couldn’t look away and he couldn’t move fast enough and he couldn’t do a damn thing but scream her name as the machine gun sprayed bullets through her on its pass over the field hospital. His own gun was up before the man finished firing and Marcus took him down in three shots as he raced to the field where they had carried the wounded for treatment. Abby lay next to her last patient, a young grounder now dead, and Marcus hit the ground next to her with no thought other than Abby’s failing body.

Three short shallow gasps.

Two slow blinks.

One exhaled breath.

She was gone.

“Abby, Abby, no, come on Abby, no,” his voice cracking as he tried to bring her back to him through sheer willpower and need.

“Abby come back, you can’t give up, please Abby, please.”

Shaking her, calling her name, and stroking her face, Marcus stayed by her as Bellamy accepted the Mountain Men’s surrender.

“Please don’t do this, Abby, please, you have to come back.”

Abby couldn’t be dead because he wasn’t dead and there wasn’t a universe cruel enough to keep him alive while she was dead. His arms were covered in blood, his face caked with dirt and sweat and he wouldn’t let Jackson touch her even though the young man had tears running down his own cheeks.

“No, no, no, Abby wake up, wake up, wake up!”

 When Clarke was brought over, the girl collapsed next to her mother’s body in shaking sobs while Jackson wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

“Abby, please.”

Marcus finally let go of Abby’s body when Clarke touched his hand and pulled him to a standing position. She gave him a rare hug full of painful understanding and left to find help carrying her mother home. Pulling Bellamy and Byrne into the field, Jackson had them wrap up the body and carry it to camp to be buried.

Shaking his head in denial, Marcus wandered into the woods.

Abby Griffin was dead. His mind couldn’t understand the idea as reality and his heart felt as if it was splintered into pieces. He could hear someone screaming but it wasn’t until his breath gave out that he realized it was him.

_No. Please take me instead. Please don’t let her be dead please._

His mind and heart pleading for mercy even as his body shook with each realization that she was gone. Abby wouldn’t be there tomorrow to make sure he ate something while he worked, wouldn’t kiss him when she left the tent, and she wouldn’t lay beside him at night when her quiet breathing was like heaven.

She was everything he was holding onto, his reminders of who he was, and his roots connecting him to the ground. Without her he would fall off the earth and without her there was no reason for him.

The hot tears falling from his eyes burned rivers down his face. His throat ached, the dried blood on his arms felt like needles in his skin and he would take a thousand needles if Abby would be there with kisses and hair musses and to make fun of him with her smile as he flinches.  

“Abby please,” he whispered to the trees around him like sentinels for his breaking, “please, I can’t do this alone. I’m not as strong as that. How do I breathe without you?”

The trees didn’t answer him and Abby didn’t answer him and he curled into the dirt he had once held such reverence but now held her life blood in its depths. Sobs wrecked his body and his mind splintered and his heart shattered and Marcus broke.


End file.
